fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Atak na Stearth
thumb|center|400px|left Rozdział I Na jednej z trzech wysp Gronimus właśnie walczył z Piaskowym Drapieżcą, który zaatakował jednego z mieszkańców wyspy. Bestia próbowała zaatakować Toa pazurami, lecz on robił uniki i bronił się własnymi. Po chwili zmagania piaskowy drapieżca ugryzł go w nogę tak, że gdyby nie ochraniacz to by ją urwał. Gronimus uderzył w Rahi swą bronią i doczołgał się do drzewa Madu. Podniósł jeden z owoców leżących na ziemi i rzucił w stronę piaskowego drapieżcy, który ugryzł owoc w locie. Skutkiem tego było wydzielenie obłoku straszliwego smrodu, tak śmierdzącego, że Rahi uciekło. Gdy Gronimus odpoczął i poszedł w głąb lasu, zauważył grupę Skakdi niosących związanych Matoran. Toa Gronimus pomyślał: "Sądziłem że miedzy nami panuje pokój" i poszedł za nimi. Był już wieczór więc porywacze rozpalili ognisko. Gronimus usłyszał dziwny dźwięk z lasu. Po jakimś czasie grupa Skakdi też usłyszała ten dźwięk. Gdy był głośniejszy, Gronimus domyślił się co to oznacza. "To paskudny pożeracz," pomyślał "ale jeśli ucieknę to co stanie się z Matoranami?". Postanowił więc, że poczeka w krzakach. Po chwili paskudny pożeracz wyłonił się się zza drzew i jeden Skakdi od razu wylądował w brzuchu Rahi. Reszta rzuciła się na potwora zostawiając klatki z Matoranami. Gronimus wykorzystał moment i szybko uwolnił Matoran z klatek. Gdy odeszli od miejsca zdarzenia jeden z Matoran zaczął: - Gronimusie, Gronimusie jak dobrze cię widzieć - powiedział Matoran - Dlaczego was porwali? - spytał się Gronimus - Nie wiemy, my tylko zbieraliśmy Madu, aby potem przerobiono je na amunicję dla ciebie - A co się z nimi stało? - Skakdi zabrali je nam - To znaczy że tam gdzie oni walczą jest stos Madu !? - Tak - O w Mordę skalnego szczura! Spadamy stąd! Gronimus i Matoranie zaczęli uciekać, a po chwili usłyszeli straszliwy huk. Gronimus stwierdził, że nikt nie przeżył tego wybuchu, więc zaprowadził Matoran do wioski. W fortecy Waratora... - Panie, znalazłem naszych zwiadowców - powiedział Skakdi - Każ im przyjść - odpowiedział Warator - Eeee, z tym jest problem, bo oni nie za bardzo mogą przyjść - A co jest ważniejsze od mojego rozkazu!? - No bo oni, ten tego, no, jak by ci to tam powiedzieć. Oni nie żyją -Wtf? (Skakdi wybiegł z przerażeniem) - Co ja mam z nim zrobić? - westchnął Warator - Ja i porażka? Ha! On jest śmieszny - powiedział do siebie. (po chwili wrócił Skakdi niosący coś na rękach) - Oto ręka jednego z nich. Obok leżał martwy paskudny pożeracz! - Nie, nie wierzę. Nic nie ma takiej siły by zabić ich wszystkich. Warator kazał przyprowadzić swego ucznia Ornitariusa. Nagle od tyłu usłyszał głos: - Trochę się mnie naszuka - powiedział Ornitarius - Słuchaj mnie uważnie młody, mam dla ciebie kolejny test - usłyszał w odpowiedzi - To ten ostatni? - Tak. - Więc mistrzu ... - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, nie mistrzuj mnie! - powiedział ironicznie - No dobrze, ale jakie jest moje zadanie? - Masz iść na wyspę tego Toa, i zobaczyć jaka jest sytuacja w ich marnej wiosce. Po chwili ucznia nie było, a Warator zaczął liczyć wojska, które podzielił na dwa oddziały królewskie po 30, 5 grup po 20 oraz oddział uderzeniowy liczący 40 Skakdi. Rozdział ll Nad ranem, Gronimus odwiedził Turagę Defindera. Gdy tylko Toa zjawił się w pomieszczeniu, mędrzec zaczął: - Cóż cię tu sprowadza? - Skakdi z sąsiedniej wyspy zaczynają nas atakować! - Hmm, myślałem że naszym największym kłopotem jest ten, no jak mu tam było na imię... - zaczął Definder - Ale to je.. - przerwał Gronimus - Nie przeszkadzaj mi jak rozmyślam! - uciął go Turaga - Ale.. - Cisza! - Ale.. - Cisza! Nie wychowane to to takie, przerywa starcowi w rozmyślaniu. - pomyślał na głos Turaga (chwilowa cisza) - No więc, nie pamiętam jak się nazywał ten Matoranin złodziejaszek - powiedział po namyśle Definder - Czy już mogę mówić - zapytał Gronimus - Tak, tak mów - Wczoraj wieczorem uwolniłem Matoran porwanych przez Skakdi. - Skakdi u nas? - Tak, podejrzewam że to był tylko jeden z mniejszych patroli - A co się z nimi stało? - Paskudny pożeracz ich zaatakował i gdy walczyli nastąpił wybuch skradzionych Madu. - Mata-Nui, miej nas w swojej opiece. - powiedział Turaga. - Co mamy robić. - Najlepiej miejcie się na baczności i niech żaden Matoranin nie opuszcza wioski bez ciebie. Gronimus kiwnął głową na znak że zrozumiał i wyszedł. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Panrahk17